The Runaways
by Love's to blame
Summary: Teenage life is full of mysteries that you may never solve. Six runaways meet up and wander through life searching for the answers.
1. Chapter 1

We are made entirely out of atoms, living on a round rock with a core of liquid iron and are held down by a force that constantly pulls on us. All the while, we spin around the sun at 67,000 miles per hour, speeding thought the galaxy at 600,000 miles an hour in a universe that very well may be chasing it's own tail at the speed of light. And in the midst of all this frantic activity, fully aware that we will one day die- we reach out for one another. Sometimes for the sake of entity, or to have someone to be there, so that you know that love isn't just a figment of your imagination. But a lot of the time we reach out with no expectations, no hopes for anything in return.

…

"Bella could you come help me with the laundry"

I ignored my mother's calls and continued to throw item after item into my backpack.

"Bella" she yelled.

It was only a matter of time before she left the laundry room and came searching for me.

'I'm coming" I lied. I zipped up my bag, threw it over my shoulder and said one last goodbye to the room, I was sure I would never enter again. I slowly opened my window, taking my time to make sure that it would make too much noise.

"Bella" I heard Renee shout, sounding much closer this time.

Carefully I put a leg out the room, with my luck I would slip and break my leg then I would never leave this house of depression.

The top stair creaked and I knew she was just down the hall.

But she was too late. I quickly climbed out on the ledge and closed my eyes just as I heard my mother's footsteps right outside my room.

She knocked on the door.

I closed my eyes and jumped.

I expected pain, but I felt nothing but a rush of air and then soft ground.

"Bella" I heard my mother yell frantically from inside the house.

I looked up to see if she saw me jump. She wasn't at the window so I took this t mean that she was screaming because I was nowhere to be found. I shook my head. That was such a renee thing to do.

I brushed the grass off of myself and got up. There was no time to waste. It wouldn't be long before they came after me. Without looking back I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

I've always liked the bus station. It was the only place that seemed busy and upbeat in this dead town. People were always going but rarely coming. Every since I was a kid, I imagined I would get on the first bus out of here and never look back. And so I grew to be seventeen and the fights with my parents started. Then one day I decided to get away. The first step I envisioned was going to the bus station.

I looked down at my watch. I had left early and gotten to the station thirty minutes before my bus was due to depart. I hoped my mother would just think that I was sneaking to a friend's house and wouldn't come looking for me for a few hours.

I loved my mother, I really did. But I couldn't stay with her. Slowly I was losing my mind and I desperately needed an escape. I wasn't planning on going away for long. Just for a few months, only long enough to get some space.

Space, that's something that I rarely ever get to have. She's always there, smothering me. And he's always gone either working, fishing, or doing whatever absent fathers do.

Someone sat down next to me and I stopped thinking about what I was running away from as I turned to look at them. It was a young man, around my age with light brown hair and green eyes. I could barely see his face but I knew that he had to be handsome, the little bit of his face that I could see was beautiful.

He must have sensed that I was staring at him because he turned to me and I was literally blown away. He was even more handsome than I had thought before. His hair was gelled into a messy style like he didn't give a damn how it look. His eyes were a clear emerald green and those pouty lips were made for kissing me.

He smiled and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Edward"

"Bella"

He held my hand in his grip longer than necessary. "Where are you going?"

I shrugged. "Everywhere and nowhere" I answered dreamily. "You?'

He grinned. "Looks like we're going to the same place"

"You sure about that?" I asked.

He shook his head and rubbed small circles on my hand with his thumb. "No not really. But we can be if you were to join me"

I took my hand away from his. "I hardly know you"

"You can get to know me"

I don't know if it was the way looked at me with those beautiful honest eyes or the adrenalin rush that I was on but I was considering accepting his invitation. "Do you have an exact location or do you want to get on the first bus and just get away"

"Well I was planning on getting high and stumbling onto the first bus that I can find and see where it takes me but if that's not your thing then we can randomly select a place and go"

"No" I said quickly. "That is my thing" my parents would have blown their tops if they knew that this cop's daughter like to use drugs recreationally. And that's why I did it, to piss them off even if they didn't know about it.

Edward looked around to make sure that there weren't any authorities nearby then took a small plastic baggy out of his pocket. Inside were a few familiar looking, white, little pills. He took two out and handed on to me before popping on in his mouth. Next he reached for a water bottle full on the side of him. He gulped down some of the red liquid before handing it to me.

I lightly placed my pill on the tip of my tongue then took the bottle from Edward. I put it under my nose and sniffed it. The mysterious liquid was a mixture of some kind of fruity drink and vodka. Tequila was more of my drink of choice but who was I to say no to free alcohol? I swallowed my pills and chased it with vodka before handing the bottle back to Edward. "What now?"

He leaned back and put his head against the wall. "Now we wait for out high to overcome us"

I nodded and closed my eyes as I copied Edward. With my eyes closed to the world, I could hear, feel and smell everything. The buses honked their horns and released the foul odor of smoke. People chattered nearby and the brick wall was rough against my scalp. Edward breathed slow, soft breaths next to me and I could feel his warmth. I put my head on his shoulder and waited for nothing.


End file.
